Duels in the Sky
by Rising Legends
Summary: This is the sequel to Memory Islands. It's the battle city tournament. Not only will they have to face Marik. But someone from the past would like to say hi. Some humor in it. Not as much romance as the other story. but some. Please R&R. FINISHED!
1. Sight of the Duelists

This is the starting of the sequel! Enjoy![this is an episode. But I changed it with using my made up characters. Don't sue!] 

Mokuba: Look, Seto! Here they come! 

Kaiba: (slowly turns)..... 

(Everyone is walking in.) 

Mokuba: Alec! (runs up to Alec) You made it! 

Alec: (bends down) How can I miss it? (gets up. Sees Seto) Hi, Seto. 

Seto: (raises a hand up) 

Alec:...... 

Joey: Whoo-hoo! (turns to Serenity) You're gonna watch me win! 

Serenity: Yay, Joey! 

Kaiba: Oh, come on, Wheeler...You couldn't even beat Someone who only has a deck full of Petit Dragons. 

Joey: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY, KAIBA?! 

Kaiba: heh heh heh... 

Alec: Stop it, you two. 

Joey: (grunts)...fine. 

Naito: (singing) Battle City! Battle City! Battle City! 

Mokuba:...Who's she? 

Naito: Me? I'm Naito Tarait! Nice to meet ya! (shakes Mokuba's hand . Frantically) 

Mokuba:..uh...yea... 

Aya: I wonder if Celtas is in this tournament... 

Yugi: Celtas? Oh, come on, Aya. Yami beat her like 2 weeks ago. 

Aya:....I'm still not sure.....(hears footsteps) Huh? (turns. Sees a green cloaked person. Thought) Could that be..no, it can't be Celtas. That is a man...unless.....she's controlling his body.....(out fo thought).... 

Tristan: Who's he? 

Duke: Got no clue. 

Tea: He looks scary....... 

Mai: He's probably one of those rare hunters. 

Serenity: (gasp.) Oh no1 

Alec: Mai, it can't be . Rare hunters wear purple cloaks , remember? 

[I'll just call him cloak] 

Cloak: (slowly walks past them.)... 

Roland: Can you show me your locator cards and I.D.? 

Cloak: (in a mysterious sexy voice) Right here..(shows them) 

Roland: (nods) 

Mai, Serenity, and Tea: (heart eyes) 

Mai: (whispers to Aya) I don't know who he is, but something about him turns me on.... 

Aya:..(thought) Sure, he has the nice voice, but he looks dangerous.....wait...that voice..... 

Cloak: (is walking. Stops at Aya. Slowly looks at her for a while.Aya stares. Cloak keeps walking) 

Naito: (puts her amr around Aya, choking her. Whispers) I think he likes you! Hehe! 

Aya:... 

Joey: (looks around.sees someone coming) Huh?...Namu! 

Namu: (walks in) Hello, Joey. Hello, Tea. It's nice to see you again. 

Tea:(runs up to him) Hey, how did ya get 6 locator cards that fast. 

Namu: (laughs and puts his hand on his head) I guess I'm a fast learner( laughs some more) 

Joey: heh heh heh....yea...(turns around. Thought) Weird.....something tells me not to trust him..... 

Namu: (thought) Fools, thinking I'm just a normal guy. Such suckers..... 

Yugi: (walks up to them)...uh... 

Tea: Oh, Namu! This is our friend, Yugi! 

Yugi: (shakes his hand) It's nice to meet you. 

Namu: I heard a lot about you, Yugi. It's great to meet a excellent duelist like you.( thought) aw, what crappy words to say. 

Yugi: (nods. Looks around. Sees "marik" coming. Thought) Marik..... 

Marik: (walking in.).... 

Kaiba:(smirks. Thought) so he's Marik...he must have his Egyptian god card with him... 

Joey:...grr....you... 

Marik:...(takes out his rod) 

Joey: (stops) Don't even think about taking over my mind! (puts up his fists0 come on! Let's go, ponytail! 

Serenity: Joey, please stop.... 

Alec: Yea, Joey. You're being a bad influence on Serenity. Shame on you. 

Joey:...Tch.....fine...I'm going to save it for our duel! 

Marik:...as you wish... 

Tristan: (looks at the entrance.)...?! Bakura?! (runs up to him. The main group follows) What the hell are you doing here?! 

Namu: (thought) So ,he stole a duel disk. 

Bakura: Why-Why wouldn't I be here? 

Tristan: Aw, crap man! You're suppose to be at the hospital! 

Tea: Yea, Bakura! Go get some rest at the hospital! 

Aya: You're still hurt! 

Bakura: But I'm in the battle city tournament. See? (shows his six locator cards/.) 

Everyone: WHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?????!!!!! (shows them with weird faces) 

Yugi: (thought) No way! How did he get 6 locator cards that fast! Unless.... 

Aya: But--How--did----what-- 

Bakura: I'll tell you later. 

Joey: (turns to Kaiba.) YoO, KAIBA! SO ARE WE STARTING THE DUELS OR WHAT?! 

Kaiba: If you happen to know, we're not dueling in this arena. 

Mai: What? Not here? Then where are we dueling? 

Mokuba: Look up there! 

Everyone: (looks up. Sees a kc blimp) 

Yugi: We're dueling in the sky?! 

Mokuba: You got it! 

Joey:...I'm gonna need barf bags on that thing... 

Alec: Wow...... 

Naito: Whoo-hoo! We're gonna fly! 

Serenity: This is so exciting! 

(wind is blowing the blimp comes down. The stairs open.) 

Naito: (runs up the stairs) Whoo-hoo! (turns) Hurry up, slow pokes!( runs in) 

Mai: A girl can get use to this! (walks up) 

(the other duelist walk in, except Kaiba. The others are about to walk in) 

Roland: I'm sorry, but only the competitors in the tournament are suppose to go on the blimp 

Everyone(the non duelist): (gasp) 

Serneity: Mr. ,please let us in. This is my first time seeing my brother duel... 

Tristan: Yea, show some respect man! 

Roland:... 

Mokuba: Come on, Roland. Let them in. I'm not a competitor and I'm going. 

Roland: But the rules-- 

Mokuba: What do you think, big brother? 

Kaiba: whatever... 

Everyone: WHOO-HOO!! (run inside) 

Kaiba: (walks) 

Roland: Mr. Kaiba, what about the last duelist? 

Kaiba:...don't bother. Just get on. (walks on board) 

Roland: (about to.) 

Voice: Are you waiting for me? 

Roland: (turns. Sees a woman) Are you the last duelist? 

Woman: Yes.I have my I.D. And ocator cards with me( shows them) 

Roland: (nods) get on board, miss. (walks on) 

Woman: (thought whil e walking on) Pharaoh...you must win this...the fate of the world depends on your victory. 

See ya!! 


	2. Annoyance and Jealousy went on Board

Alec: Wow...this is a nice view of the city(standing next to Joey. Is at the windows Yugi and Joey were looking at in the episode. Kaiba walks in. Alec looks) Seto, you sure know how to make a tournament) 

Seto:..... 

Alec: (puts her hands on her hips) You don't need to get quiet around me. (bends down a litle) Look, I know I'm pretty, but get over it. 

Joey: Haha! 

Seto: ....(about to walk away) Oh, I didn't know monkeys could fly, Wheeler. How the hell did you ever do it( walks away) 

Joey:grr...Damn you, Kaiba! 

Alec: Joey, calm down. I bet he didn't mean it. 

Joey: (grunts) I doubt it. 

(Joey's room. ) 

Serenity: I can't believe I'm in battle city with you again, Joey....(tear) I'm so excited that I'm going to see you duel. 

Joey: (smiles) You know, sis.....(turns to her) I couldn't have made it here without you. 

Serenity: really? 

Joey: yup. You gave me a lot of confidence and strength to duel. (puts his hand on her shoulder and nods) 

Serenity: Joey... 

(door opens) 

Tea: Yugi's room is way bigger you guys! 

Tristan: Yea, but this will do. 

Joey: WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU SCUMS DOING HERE? (grunts) 

Duke: They're finding rooms for us so we just need a place to chill for a while! 

Tristan: (looks at Serenity. Thought) Maybe I should ask to see the view with her.... 

Duke: (to Serenity. Gets in front of Joey) You wan to see the view with me? 

Serenity:ok. (walks with Duke to thw window) 

Joey: (has a clueless look on his face. Dot eyes.) 

Tristan: (thought) Geez...god dammit! 

Naito: (opens the fridge) Yay! Cheese! 

Joey: What the---? Naito! You got you're own room! 

Naito: I just love barging in my friend's room! 

Joey: (walks up to her and picks her up[ you know like shrek did with Fiona. Don't sue!] 

Naito: Hey what are you doing?! 

Joey: (carries Naito to her own room) 

Naito: Noo!!! Harassment! Joey, let me down! 

Joey: ok. (opens Naito's door and puts her down) Bye! (runs out) 

Naito: aw....... 

(yugi's room) 

Yugi: (hears a knock on the door) Come in. 

Aya: (walks in) Hey, Yugi. (sits down) I'm just wondering.....about that cloaked guy... 

Yugi:....Oh, him? Yea, he looks strange. 

Aya: (hugs her legs and thinks).....Something's familiar about him,though. 

Yami: (spirit) What's familiar about him? 

Aya: His voice. But that's it. 

Yugi: Oh, yea. I saw him staring at you before. 

Aya: Yea. (shivers) It was spooky. 

Yami: Well, when I get that mother fu--- 

Aya: (giggles) 

Yugi: (snickers) 

Yami: (stops)...what's so funny? 

Yugi: ooo, the pharaoh's jealous..... 

Yami: (blushes) No , no I'm not. 

Aya: (joking) You know, the guy really turns me on (laughs) He looks so sexy in his cloak and I just like, like love voice! 

Yami: (grunts) 

Aya: I was just joking. See? You are jealous. 

Yami:..... 

Yugi: But right now let's just focus on the tournament. 

Aya: You're right. Sorry. (looks at her deck) We should put the Egyptian god cards in our decks. 

Yugi: ? That would be too dangerous. 

Aya: You know, it's just a plan B or c or the you have no choice plan. 

Yugi:... 

Aya: Trust me Yugi. Put it in your deck. (stands up and walks out the door) 

Yami: (thought to Yugi) She's right you know. What if we're facing Marik in the first round? I know he will summon out Ra. 

Yugi:....you guys are right... (puts Slifer in his deck and shuffles it.) 

Roland: (on the loud speaker) All duelist must go to the choosing of the rounds. 

Yugi: (stands up.) Ready Yami? 

Yami: Ready when you are (comes out. Walks out the door. Thought) The fate of the world depends on us. 


	3. Strange Feelings

Chapter up! 

Yami: I wish you the best of luck in the finals, Mai. 

Mai: Thanks, but who needs luck? I'm going to win this all the way! (puts a thumbs up. Yami does so also) 

Aya: (taps Yami on the shoulder) 

Yami: (turns around) Oh, hey Aya. 

Aya: Hey.(puts a dumpling in his mouth) 

Yami: mmfffgr! 

Mai: (laughs) You sure know control. 

Aya: (laughs) 

Yami: (swallows it)...I wasn't hungry. 

Aya: (puts her hands on her hips) You don't really eat. You're too skinny! 

Mai: oh, she's been examining you're body, Yugi...(smirks) 

Yami: Don't think of it that way. 

Mai and Aya: (both laugh) 

Mai: I'm going to go talk to the others.( walks away) 

Aya:(waves)....(looks at Yami) What's wrong?..oh! If I embarrassed you, I'm sorry. 

Yami: No, it's not that. 

Aya: Oh, ok then....you know, there's something about Mai that seems familiar...I just can't tell what... 

Yami:.....maybe you need to go to Ullessu again to find out. 

Aya:...naw, I don't think it's that important. (turns to him) You should eat more. 

Yami: I'm afraid I might get addicted and get all fat. 

Aya: (gives him a plate of salad) Just this for now, ok? 

Yami:.....(takes the plate and nods.) 

Aya: Yay! (kisses him on the cheek) See ya! (runs away) 

Yami:...(takes a bite. Thought) hm. Not bad. (feels under the plate.) Huh? (lifts the plate up. Sees Black Mage) What..? (slowly looks at Aya. She's talking to Naito. Naito walks away. Aya looks around and sees Yami looking at her. She smiles and waves. Yami smiles and waves back) 

(at another part of the room) 

Alec: (looking around. Accidently bumps into Kaiba) Oops! Sorry, Seto. 

Kaiba: (shakes his head) Don't mention it. 

Alec: When are the duels going to start? I want to find out who's dueling. 

Kaiba: When I say it does. 

Alec: Gee, sure do help. 

Kaiba: I know. 

Alec: Remind me to ask you next time for source of info. 

Kaiba:..whatever. 

Naito: Hey,Alec! (looks at Naito) Who's this? Your boyfriend? 

Kaiba and Alec: WHAT THE--? 

Kaiba: Hell no! 

Naito: aw....you gys seem like a really great couple... 

Alec: um....let me answer that for you. (inhales) no. 

Naito: Really? I disagree! 

Alec: Go annoy Joey. 

Kaiba: (thought) Alec's got some common sense. 

Naito: (shrugs and walks away) 

Alec: Who do you think is going to duel first?....Seto? 

Kaiba:...That is a question I can't answer.. 

Alec:...I understand. (puts her hands on her hips) Mr. Genius turns into a I-Don't-Know- bum. 

Kaiba: (puts his hand on his face and shakes his head) 

Alec: I'll see you later (waves) bye! (runs to the others) 

Kaiba:...(whispers to himself) That was totally pointless. 

(at another part of the room) 

Joey: (eating and walking around. Accidently bumps into Bakura) Oops! Sorry, Bakura! 

Bakura: That's quite all right. 

Joey: Oh, yea. How did you get those 6 locator cards so fast? 

Bakura: Them? Oh, I was dueling in a graveyard against these three weirdos. 

Joey: Really?! You ok? 

Bakura: Oh, I'm fine. 

Joey: So... 

Bakura: Let's just say I didn't give them any choice. 

Joey:..(shivers) Oh, ok. I just wanted to know. (walks away) good luck 

Bakura: cheerio! 

Joey: (thought) The british freak...that ain't like him...... 

Kaiba:....(snaps) Start the choosing. 

Alec: (looks at him and then back at the blue eyes "lottery" machine( I call it that because it looks like the lottery)) 

Aya: This is it...(looks at the cloaked guy) 

Cloak:.... 

Aya: (looks at Yami. She looks at her and they both look back at the machine.) 

Mokuba: It's stopping! The first duelist is.....! 

Roland: Yugi Mutou! 

Joey: All right! Go,Yugi! 

Yami: (has his arms crossed with a serious face) 

Aya:..... 

Mokuba: The second duelist will be..... 

Roland: Bakura Ryou! 

(everyone looks at Bakura) 

Bakura: M-me?! 

Tea: Hey, are you sure you should duel in this condition? 

Bakura: (laughs) Yes, I'm all right to duel in this condition. It's just that I'm surprised that I'm going to duel Yugi. 

Yami:... 

Aya: (whispers to Yami) Be careful. Bakura doesn't seem to be himself. 

Yami: (whispers) I know. 

Bakura: This is going to be fun. 

Yami:.....(heads to the elevator. Bakura follows. Thought)...Can it be...Akeifa..? No, it can't be. Tristan threw that thing straight across hell in duelist kingdom....or..maybe...... 


	4. Saving a Dance

(I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Don't sue me! Oh, yea. Naito also has a red headband on her forehead) 

Yami and Bakura: (walk on the blimp. Take their places) 

Kaiba: (walks on with Mokuba. After him, Everyone else walks on the other side. Alec walks with Kaiba and Mokuba) Let's get this over with. (thought) Besides, I need to get Yugi's Slifer 

Bakura: Are you ready to lose, Yugi? 

Yami: Tell me who you freakin' are! 

Duke: What is he talking about? 

Tea: You've never met Bakura so you wouldn't know. 

Bakura: (smirks. Evil laugh . In a different voice) Very well...(millennium ring starts glowing under his shirt. It's Akeifa) 

Yami:..you.... 

Tristan: His ring! But I thought I threw that thing at duelist kingdom! 

Aya: Apparently it must've found his owner. 

Namu:..... 

Aya: Let's just hope Yugi can do this. [info: Aya calls Yami ,Yugi in front of the others. But only she calls Yami, Yami when she's sad and upset] 

Yami: Ok, let's get on with this duel! 

(after the duel[sorry but it's just the duel in the episode. Besides i'm not really big on explaining moves]) 

Roland: The Winner of this duel is...Yugi Mutou! 

Everyone(except Mokuba and Kaiba): Bakura! (they run up! 

Mokuba: Whoa! That was an awsome duel! I can't believe we got to see Slifer in action! 

Kaiba:...I'm not really impressed. 

Cloak: (thought) Tut. So Yugi won the duel. But wait in the finals when he gets to me. Heh heh heh.... 

Tristan: Get him on my back! 

Duke: (helps Bakura get on Tristan's back. Tristan walks down the dueling platform and runs inside the elevator. Everyone follows him. Aya stops.. Turns. Bows her head a little at Yami. Turns and follows Tristan) 

Yugi: (thought)That was dangerous! 

Yami: (thought) Yes, I know. Why did Marik do that? 

Yugi: So he could make you for fit the duel. 

Yami:(thought) But wouldn't that be considered cheating. 

Yugi: I do not know that. 

Yami:...(thought) Well, we made a great team. 

Yugi: Yup! (gives Yami a high five. Soon Yugi comes out. Runs inside the elevator) 

(in Bakura's room) 

Yugi: Hey you guys. How's Bakura? 

Tea: Not really good. 

Mai: He shouldn't have fought in that condition. 

Tristan: I know! We kept telling him that.Duke: His evil side must've forced him to. 

Aya: (shrugs) I don't think we'll ever find out. 

Joey: Aw, crap! Why are we standing here talking like idiots?! We need to get Kaiba to land this freakin' thing! 

Alec: (nods) Let's go talk to him.Tea: I'll stay here and keep an eye on Bakura. 

Yugi: (looks at Bakura) Hey... 

Aya:..Yugi? What's wrong? 

Yugi: His millennium gone... 

Naito: I think it's been like that ,Yugi! Now come on! Let's go beat some sense into Kaiba! 

Joey: Now you're talking! (they run out. The others follow them.) 

Aya: (in the hallway) 

Yugi: Hey, Aya! (runs out) 

Aya: (turns) What is it, Yugi? 

Yugi: (hands her Black Msge) Thanks for letting me use it in the duel. But I didn't get to use it. 

Aya: No, it's alright...(looks at the card)..keep it. 

Yugi: Keep it? You sure? It's one of your favorite cards. 

Aya: don't worry, spikehead. I got 2, remember? Besides, my favorite card is White Mage. I can use dress sphere to get Black Mage. 

Yugi: Oh, yea. 

Aya: Don't you remember Grandpa Mutou saying that? ( walks away to find the others) 

Yugi:..Hey! Wait up! (runs and follows Aya) 

(outside Kaiba's room) 

Joey: (runs there. The others follow) 

Mokuba: (walking. Sees Joey) Um, guys? What are you doing here? This place is off-limits. 

Yugi: Mokuba, where's your brother? 

Mokuba: (points to a room) You shouldn't disturb him,though. I've seen him when he gets---(SLAM!!!) Joey! What are you doing?! 

Joey: (punching the door) Kaiba! Open the damn door! 

Serenity: Joey! Stop! 

Joey: Not until he opens this freakin' door! Come on, coward! What's the matter? Scared to see Joey Wheeler? 

Kaiba: (opens the door) Yea because your face is more uglier than Freddy Coogar running away from it. 

Joey: DAMN YOU KAIBA! 

Kaiba: heh heh heh heh... 

Joey: You freakin' son of a ---- 

Naito: Stop it, you babies! (jumps) Just focus on what we came here for! 

Tristan: Wow,Naito acting more mature than Joey? That's scary and pathetic. 

Joey: Shut up, dude! 

Yugi: (ignores them fighting) Kaiba! We need to land this ship! 

Kaiba: And why is that? So you can run away from the tournament? 

Yugi: (shakes his head) 

Aya: We need to get Bakura's ass in the hospital! 

Kaiba: Sorry, but we're not landing.(walks in his room.) 

Joey: (runs in) Look! We need to! Bakura's damn hurt in bed... 

Kaiba: (smirks and kinda does an evil laugh) Oh really? 

Joey:..O,GEEZ! Not that way! 

Duke: Stop fooling around! (turns to Kaiba) Don't you realize how hurt he got from Slifer's attack? 

Kaiba: It was his own fault he entered this tournament in a bad condition. 

Serenity: Kaiba, please! (looks down with tears) Can't you take your mind off this silly card game for a while and think of other people in need? 

Kaiba:..... 

Tristan: Listen to the girl! 

Duke: She has a point! 

Kaiba:...I told you geeks! We're not landing! 

Alec: (runs in. Goes up to Kaiba and takes his hands hin hers) Please, Seto? 

Kaiba:..uh...um...uh... 

Naito: PLEAAAASSSEEEEEEEE???!!! 

Aya: Bakura needs help.... 

Alec: (still has his hands in hers) Seto, please....Bakura is badly hurt. He needs medical help 

...I know it's not your fault that this happened...but...please have a heart and land this blimp. (has a worried look on her face.) Pleae? 

Kaiba:....uh-um...I-I....Mokuba... 

Mokuba: Yea, brother? (looking strangely at Kaiba for being in the situation of Alec) 

Kaiba: Get the medical team to Bakura's room. 

Mokuba: You got it! Our doctors are more trained then the ones in the hospitals.(runs out) 

Alec: (Lets go of Kaiba's hands) Oh, thanks Seto! 

Kaiba:..whatever. Get out. 

Joey: Why couldn't you send them before, wise guy? 

Kaiba: I said get out! 

Joey: Tch..fine. (they run out. Except Alec.) 

Alec: (stands there looking at them leaving. Turns to Kaiba) I don't know how to thank you, Seto. 

Kaiba:..you don't need to, Alec. 

Alec: Oh, yes I do. I feel bad if I don't. (thinks) hm..... (puts her hands together) I got it! (looks at Kaiba and grabs one of his hands) 

Kaiba: ??!! (thought) What the hell? 

Alec: You know that dueling competition coming up in America? 

Kaiba: (nods) 

Alec: There's a party before it starts. I'll save you a dance. 

Kaiba: You don't have to. 

Alec: I want to. (about to walk out. Stops turns and smiles touching her necklace) I trust you. (walks out. Something drops) Kaiba:.... (looks on the floor. Sees a ring)...? (picks it up)........ 

(outside Kaiba's room) 

Tristan: Wow, Serenity. You really stood up to him. 

Serenity: Thanks, but--(sees Alec coming out) Alec! (runs up to her) You did great! 

Joey: Yea! Never knew you could act! 

Alec: (cocks an eyebrow. Walks up to him) You idiot. I wasn't acting. Just because you hate him, doesn't mean I can't be his friend. 

Serenity: Joey, I knew she wasn't acting. That was the side of Alec when we were little kids. 

Joey: Really? I don't remember. It was so long ago. 

Naito: Oh, let's just change the subject! Should we look for Bakura's goldy ringy thingy? 

Tristan:...I guess so.. (turns to Joey, Alec, Aya, Naito and Yugi) You guys should prepare your deck. Me, Duke, and Serenity will look. 

Duke: Yea! I'll go with--- 

Tristan: NO, you're coming with me (choking Duke walking to the elevator. Everyone has a sweatdrop) 

( In Kaiba's room) 

Kaiba: (sitting down looking at his deck.).........(goes back to when she held his hands) ??!!(thought) Stop, Kaiba. You got a tournament to win. (keeps looking at Obelisk. Falsh back goes to when Alec said she trusted him)...(thought)..dammit..... 

(Yugi's room) 

Aya: (comes in) That duel made me nervous. (sits down) 

Yugi: I know. Damn Marik. 

Aya: Good thing Akeifa took over. 

Yugi: (nods) 

Aya: I wonder who's dueling next. 

Yugi: Me, too. Hey, you know, that guy was there. 

Aya: Cloak dude? Yea. I kind of saw him smirking. It looked familiar. 

Yugi:.....The 8th duelist wasn't there. 

Aya: She...or he wasn't? 

Yugi: (shakes his head) 

Aya: strange.... 

(Loudspeaker): All duelist please come for the next choosing. 

Aya: Wow, that fast. Come on, let's go. 

Yugi: (nods. Aya walks out) 

Yami: (comes out. Slowly walks out) 

Voice: I swear! He was wearing something like a bathrobe! 

Yami: ?(walks) 

(In the hall) 

Tristan: Tell them, Duke! 

Duke: Well, I didn't exactly see him. But someone had to save us. 

Serenity: Maybe it was a ghost. 

Joey: Aw, you guys are trying me before the duel. Well, that ain't gonna--AAHH!!!(feels a tap on the shoulder. Quickly turns around) 

Yami: Are you ready for the next duel? 

Joey: Dude! Don't scare me like that! 

Aya: (giggles. Turns toYami) Let's go! I'm so excited! (grabs Yami's wrist and they run) 

Yami: AAHH!!!!( gets dragged) 


	5. Time of the Mystery Cloak

(at the choosing) 

Mokuba: The next duelist will be.... 

Roland: Alicia Utashko! 

Alec: (puts her hand on her face and shakes her head. Thought) He had to say my real name. 

Tristan and Joey: Alicia!!1( in a teasing way) 

Alec: Sut up! 

Serenity: (jumping up and down a little and clapping) Yay! Alec's dueling! 

Joey: Naw, I'm joking. Good luck, Alec. (gives Alec a guy high five) 

Alec: Thanks. 

Kaiba: (thought) So it's going to be Alec dueling. Who's she going to duel? 

Mokuba: The person Alec will be dueling is.... 

Roland: Cloak Spear! 

(everyone looks at cloak) 

Aya: (thought) So his name is cloak. (looks at Yami. Yami looks at her. Whispers) I hope Alec can beat this guy. 

Yami: (whispers) I know. He looks pretty skilled even though we can't really tell what he looks like. 

Cloak:...(walks on the elevator. Alec slowly follows him. The door closes) This is just a waste of my time, Utashko. 

Alec: Oh really? 

Cloak: I'm suppose to be dueling the ancient summoner. 

Alec: (grunts) so who are you? Who are you really? 

Cloak:...(small evil laugh. Smirks.) You'll soon find out. 

(on the dueling site) 

Cloak: I hope you're ready for me to kick your ass, Alicia. 

Alec: In your dreams, Spear. 

Kaiba: (thought) This is going to be pretty interesting. 

Joey: Come on,girl! You can beat the crap outta this guy! 

Aya:...... 

Cloak: Let's get this over with. 

Alec: All right. 

Both: LET'S DUEL! 

Alec : (draws 5 cards)...I place one card face down and then I summon Carbuncle in defense mode[don't sue!]! (carbuncle comes out. 1900 attack. 1300 defense) 

Cloak: Very well..(draws a card)...I play Trap removal. 

Alec: Shit! 

Cloak: Then play Ritual of the Grave! I just need to discard two moster cards from my hand. Then, this card allows me to summon a monster without sacrificing on the field! Meet my Quezacotl! (quezacotl[don't sue!] comes ou. 1900 attack. Who freaking cares about the defense with this baby!) 

Alec:..... 

Cloak: Attack her Carbuncle! 

Quezacotl: (attacks with Thunder Storm) 

Serenity: Oh no! Alec! 

Mokuba: (gasp) 

Kaiba: (thought) This guy is pretty good. 

Alec:... 

Cloak: That little green pest was annoying me anyway...(smoke slowly clears) What the hell? It's still there?! 

Alec: (smirks) Yup. You think I'm that stupid to just get a monster on the field with lower defense? Geez, man. You're in old school. 

Cloak: But..But why? 

Alec: (puts one finger up) Well, there's a special ability of Carbuncle. (closes her eyes. Still with her finger[don't think of the middle finger. It's her index finger] and smirking) When it's in defense mode and you attack with a monster higher than it's defense, it reflects it back. (opens her eyes. Lets her finger down and puts her hands on her hips.) Don't you know about the summon? Oh, and also....the attack reflects to you. 

Cloak: Oh, damn! (gets hit. Has uh....2100 life points left) 

Mai: Wow, that was a smart move, Alec! 

Alec: (nods at Mai) Thanks, Mai! 

Claok: (looks down and smirks. Thought) She said summon.....hmm..maybe this isn't wasting my time... 

Joey: Huh? Geez..what is he all smiley smiley about? 

Naito: I dunno. 

Cloak: (looks at her necklace.)???!!!( Thought) The sign....(out of thought)...you..you... 

Alec:..Me..Me what? 

Cloak:...You're one of the ancient summoners! 

Everyone: WHAT???!!! 


	6. Lex

( I added something to Naito. Now she has a yellow ribbon on her knee. She has a chain coming down from her belt holder. Alec has chains that go like two belts. They are chains and they drop down to her knees. The chains are both silver) 

Ok on with the story! 

Kaiba: (surprised. Thought) What?! Alec doesn't look like she would be one! 

Alec: What the hell, man? I'm not an ancient summoner! Besides, the only one here that is one is Aya. 

Aya:... 

Naito:.... 

Cloak: (smirks and laughs) Don't you study? There are three and a half ancient summoners. 

Aya: Huh? (thought) three and a half? What does he mean? 

Alec:...?...Well, prove it. Prove that I'm an ancient summoner. 

Cloak: All right then...(points at her necklace) There's a proof. 

Alec:(looks at it.) So? 

Cloak: If that ain't enough for you, cross your arms like an X. 

Alec: Fine.(crosses her arms like an X. It starts glowing)?! 

Yami: ??!! She is! 

Mai: No way! 

Alec: Is this some kind of trick?! 

Mokuba: Seto, this is creeping me out... 

Kaiba: Me, too. 

Joey: Must be a trick! 

Cloak: nope. 

Alec:........Let's get on with the duel! 

Cloak: Fine with me. It's your turn, my ancient summoner. 

Alec: Shut up! (draws a card).....I place one card in defense mode. That ends my term. 

Cloak: (draws a card)..(smirks.) I play guard's switch! This allows me to choose a monster on your field and switch it to the opposite position! 

Alec: No! 

Cloak: And I choose Carbuncle!(carbuncle is forced to switch) Now Quezacotl! Attack her carbuncle! 

Alec: AAAHH!!! 

Everyone(except Kaiba): Alec! 

Kaiba:....... 

Mokuba: Well, Alec's still got more life points. 

Naito: You can do this! 

Cloak: and I end my term with a card face down. 

Alec:....(draws a card)....Flip summon! ( Man eater bug flips up) Now I can destroy one of your monsters! I choose your Quezacotl! 

Cloak:... 

Alec: Then I play Rocket Warrior in attack mode! 

Joey: Whoo-hoo! Go girl! 

Alec: Rocket Warrior! Attack his lifepoints directly! 

Kaiba: Wai--- 

Mokuba: (looks at Kaiba) 

Cloak: Hold on,woman! I play Cat's cradle! 

Alec: Cat's Cradle?! What does that do?! 

Cloak: Oh, nothing much... Just tangles both of your monsters and and destroys them both. 

Alec: Oh, damn you! 

Cloak: Oh, and did I mention that those attack points get absorb to mine and loss in yours? 

Alec: (gasp) 

Yami: Then that means....3700 minus 1500 minus 450......1850 life points left?! 

Serenity: No...I can't bare to watch! 

Joey:...come on sis. Have faith in her. (turns to Serenity) Besides, she was one of your inspirations. 

Serenity:....(nods) I'll stay. (looks at Alec) You can do this Alec! 

Alec:......( nods)I play the magic card monster reborn. And I bring back Carbuncle in attack mode. And then I set one card face down. 

Yami: (looks at Aya)...what's wrong? 

Aya: Cat's Cradle.....I have one in my deck too.........guard switch....my.....(gasp)......no..... 

Yami:??? What? 

Aya: (whispers to Yami) 

Yami: ??!!! 

Cloak: (draws a card).. Now I play a monster I'd like to call Warrior of the Darkness (1900 attack. 1400 defense) Attack Carbuncle now! 

Warrior: (attacks with sword of sorrow) 

Alec: Hold on there,Cloak! I reveal the trap card Reinforcements! It allows me to pick a monster on the field and upgrade it with 500 attack points! 

Cloak: grr... 

Alec: Now Carbuncle has 2200 attackpoints for this turn! 

Cloak: Dammit..I lose 300 life points...Don't worry. I'll come back at ya! 

Alec: You wish! 

Mokuba: Alec's making a combat! 

Kaiba:..barely...Her lifepoints are only 50 points higher than his... 

Mokuba:.... 

Alec:..(Thought) Kaiba..why do you have to be so pessimistic....? That's the thing I hate about you...(draws a card)...I play the magic card Cross Between the Worlds! This allows me to bring back a monster from the graveyard and sacrifice it with one monster on the field( Maneater comes back and goes away with Carbuncle) Now I sacrifice them to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon! 

Cloak: No! 

Alec: Now Blue Eyes! Attack his Warrior! With White Lightning attack! 

B.E.: (uses it's attack) 

Cloak: AAAHHH!!! 

Kaiba: (thought) Hm..not bad... 

Alec: Yay!! 

Tea: Alec won! 

Mai: Yes! 

Duke: You go, Alec!! 

Alec: Hehehe! 

Aya:..no she didn't. 

Joey: What the hell are you talking about? Spear's lifepoints are dead! 

Yami: She's right. Look. 

Alec: Huh? (looks. Sees Cloak with still 1700 lifepoints) What?! 

Cloak: Hey, Summoner. 

Alec: But--how--what--just--- 

Cloak: I sent Kuriboh to the graveyard and allows me not to lose lifepoints. 

Alec:??!! 

Cloak: My turn. 

Aya: (thought) His skills..they're the same... 

Alec:...(looks at her hand)...I end my term. 

Kaiba: (thought)..Alec...... 

Cloak: Very well (draws a card)...(smirks) Here's a card to your defeat. 

Alec:!!! 

Cloak: I play Dark Hole!! 

Alec: NOO!!! 

Kaiba: (thought) Dammit! 

Serenity: It can't be! 

Cloak: Say goodbye to Your blue eyes...heh heh! 

Alec: (tear comes out of her eye) 

Kaiba: (thought) She's going to lose! Damn.... 

Aya: No! Stop! 

Roland: Miss, you can't interrupted a duel. 

Aya: I just need to talk to Lex! 

Everyone(except Cloak and Yami) : LEX??!!! 

Dun dun dun.........................hehe! 


	7. Losing my Mind, But not Losing my Heart

Tristan: Who's Lex? 

Aya: The one whocalls himself..(looks at Cloak) Cloak Spear. 

(everyone looks at Cloak) 

Cloak:....(slowly takes off his hood. The wind blows. Shows silver hair[he ain't old].he has his eyes closed. He slowly opens them. Slowly looks at Aya).... 

Aya: Lex..why are you doing this? 

Lex:...I made a deal with someone....... 

Aya:...who? Just who? Who did you make a deal with, brother? 

Everyone(except Lex): BROTHER??!!! 

Lex:...(sigh) I'm sorry, Aya. But that info is sealed until later. 

Aya: I can't believe I'm saying this to you, but...Dammit tell me now or I'll scratch you to death! 

Lex:...Celtas. 

Aya: (gasp) No....Why?! 

Lex: She made a deal with me that if I get the powers of a ancient summoner, I get to see you. 

Aya: You can't trust her! Don't you know that?! (has tears in her eyes) 

Lex:..I know..but I had no choice...she said if I didn't take the deal, she would kill you. 

Aya:... 

Lex: If I lose this, She'll send me to the virtual world. 

Aya:...(covers her face in tears. Yami walks up to her and puts his hands on her shoulders)..no... 

Lex:..Now let me continue....(looks back at Alec; who's mouth is like dropping).....I play another Warrior of Darkness! Attack her lifepoints directly!Alec: (gasp) AAAHHHH!!! 

Kaiba: ALEC!!! 

(everyone looks at Kaiba. But he doesn't notice) 

Alec: (kneels to the floor)..... 

Roland: The winnder of this duel is...uh...Lex Miaryu 

Serenity: Alec! (runs up to her) are you ok?! 

Alec:..I'm fine.... 

Joey: You almost won! 

Alec:..... 

Naito:...(gets a headache)ah.... 

Duke: (turns) Naito, you ok? 

Naito: (it hurts more) AAAHHH!!!! (her hair starts untying) 

Aya: (gets her face out of her hands) Naito?! What's wrong? 

Naito: (slowly gets her hands off her head and bends down)........ 

Aya: (slowly walks up to her) Naito....?( gets hit by a barrier) AAHH!!! (gets slammed back)ugh! 

Yami: Aya! 

Lex: Sis! (runs down.) You ok?! 

Aya: (slowly looks at him nods) 

Lex: (looks over at Naito) You said no one would get hurt! 

Yami: What are you talking about? 

Naito: Heh heh heh...did I say I made promises? (slowly looks up. Red eyes and grinning evilly) 

Aya: ??!! You...... 

Alec: (looking)............ 

Celtas: (slowly walks up to Alec in a weird walk.[it's like what Rinoa did when she was possessed]) puts her hand on Alec's chest[uh.....uh...not her boobs....more upper].) 

Kaiba: (thought) What the fuck Is she doing?! Alec!! 

Joey: Yo! (running up to Celtas. But she puts on a barrier. Joey is slammed back) Ow! 

Serenity: Joey! (runs up to her brother)Lex 

Celtas: (says a chant) 

Alec: (thought) What..is this..feeling...? (out of thought)...ugh...(faints. The barrier goes off) 

Kaiba: Alec! (runs up to her and catches her before she falls) Alec! Alec, talk to me!(kneels down with her head on his shoulder 

Alec:...(slowly opens her eyes)..S-seto.... 

Celtas: (evil laugh) Meet your defeat in the virtual world. (blasts Seto out of the way and puts on a barrier) 

Kaiba:AAHH!! 

Mokuba: Seto!! (runs up to him) Are you ok?! 

Kaiba: Yeah....(looks) But Alec... 

Mokuba:(looks) Alec!!! 

Celtas: (touches Alec's forehead and says a chant. Alec slowly closes her eyes) 

Alec:..ugh...(faints) 

Celtas: (slowly walks away to the elevator) Have a nice day...(door to the elevator closes) 

Kaiba: Get the medical team, Roland! 

Roland: Yes, sir! 

Kaiba: (runs up to Alec.so do the others)...(picks her up with both arms and runs to the elevator) 

Lex:..(turns to Mokuba) Have you ever seen him like this? 

Mokuba:...(shakes his head) No. 

(In Alec's room) 

Kaiba:..How is she? 

Doctor:..hm..that's weird..the machine doesn't seem to have any heartbeat...actually there are no lines shown on the machine. 

Joey: No lines?! Dammit, the machine isn't working! 

Tea: (takes a line from the machine and puts it on Joey. It starts to work.) 

Kaiba:.....You can leave now. 

Doctor: (nods and leaves) 

Kaiba:..(is looking down)...(clutching his fist. Punches the wall) DAMMIT!!! 

Serenity:...Aya...(turns to Aya) Can you try to heal her? 

Aya:..I'll try. (walks up to Alec sits down. Does what Rinoa does when Rinoa does magic[don't sue!]. Casts curaga 4 times.)...(nothing happens)...I'm sorry... 

Kaiba:....Leave me alone in here. 

Lex: All right then. Let's go everyone. 

Joey:but-- 

Lex: Come on, Joseph . 

Joey:...fine. (they all walk out) 

Kaiba:......(kneels down next to her. Feels her forehead. [this is like in ff8 with Squall and Rinoa. No sue]. Thought)...Alec.....(takes his hand off) .....You feel cold......(doesn't know a Naito spirit is listening in).......(stands up)...What's wrong? Tell me, Alec. Tell me... 

Naito:....(tears in her eyes. Thought)..I'm..crying...? 

Kaiba: (sees a tear in Alec's eye)...Alec...Call my name... 

Alec:... 

Kaiba:..Call my name...Say Seto like you always do. Say it...Say it! I'll answer back 

Alec:...(hand kinda moves)... 

Kaiba:...(puts his hand on his face and shakes his head slowly. Thought) This is like talking to a wall. (out of thought)...Alec...you said you'll save me a dance......looks like that's not going to happen.....(slowly turns and about to walk out. Stops. Turns. Takes out the ring and puts it in Alec's hand. Turns and slowly walks out) 

Naito Spirit: (slouches on the wall. Has tears in her eyes. Slowly looks up. More tears flow out of her eyes. 

Alec: (lying with unconciousness). Thoughts) I....I heard a voice....calling me.......Telling...me...to call out to them......Seto...Seto...I'm calling out to you...why...why aren't you answering back...? 

Lex: (waiting out in the hall for Kaiba. Kaiba walks out) Yo. 

Kaiba:... 

Lex: (straightens up) How's she? 

Kaiba: Mind your own business. 

Lex: Geez, man. Don't be like that. Besides, it is my business. 

Kaiba: If you didn't win, none of this would happen! (looks angrily at Lex) 

Lex: Whoa, calm down rich boy. I had no choice! 

Kaiba:.... 

Lex: Look, if you can't blame yourself, blame someone else. I blame Celtas. 

Kaiba:...You're...r-r-r---- 

Lex: Right. 

Kaiba:..yea... 

Lex: You're an ok guy. 

Kiaba:...whatever... 

Lex:... 

Aya and Yami: (runs towards them) 

Lex: Hey ,sis. Hey...uh.... 

Yami:..Yugi. 

Lex: Yea, hey you! 

Yami:.... 

Kaiba:...I should disqualify that son of a bitch. 

Aya: no. 

Kaiba: (looks at her) That was unacceptable for the tournament! 

Aya: If you diqualify her, she'll kill you and Alec right away. 

Kaiba: I don't give a fu- 

Aya: Oh, yes you do, Kaiba. 

Yami:... 

Aya:..I'll deal with her. 

Yami: What the?! You're crazy! 

Aya: Are you saying that I will lose to her? 

Yami:..no...but....she's a cheater. If you win, she might send you to the shadow realm or the virtual world! 

Aya: Not before I send her first. (looks at Kaiba) So, what do you say? Can you bend the rules a little? 

Kaiba:...never..(walks away) 

Lex: Scrooge!! 

Aya:...... 

Loud speaker: All duelist please report for the next choosing! 

Yami:...Come on. (puts his arm around Aya's shoulder) Let's go. 

Aya: (nods and they walk together) 

Lex: Hey, wait up! (follows them) 


	8. Duel of Revenge

Kaiba:...(clutching his fists looking at the machine)

Mokuba: The next duelist is...

Roland: Naito Tarait!

(everyone looks at Celtas)

Celtas: (evil laugh) Naito isn't here anymore.....(smikrs) Just call me Celtas, now. (slowly turns to the elevator) I'll see you peasants at the top. (walks in the elevator)

Aya: (looks angry)

Mokuba: The duelist who will be dueling Celtas would be...

Roland: Aya Mirayu!

(everyone looks at Aya. She looks at Kaiba. Kaiba's looking down)

Lex:......

Tea: Let's go. To the top.

Aya: I'll come later. (everyone leaves. Yami looks at Aya then nods and walks in the elevator. Aya turns to Kaiba) You finally came to your senses.

Kaiba:..I'm only bending the rules just this once, all right? Ntohing else (walks to the elevaotr. Aya follows him) Just win this, Mirayu.

Aya: Sure will. (the elevator door closes)

(up on the top)

Aya: (walks out with Kaiba. She gets on her dueling spot.)

Yami: (thought) Come on, Aya. Win this. For Alec.

Celtas: Ready to lose your mind,too?

Aya: I should be saying that to you, Celtas. But I think you already did. You're just a fool to enter this tournament.

Celtas: hm. We'll see about that.

Serenity: (whispers to Joey) Should I go watch Alec, Joey?

Joey: Only if Aya doesn't mind.

Aya: Goon. She might wake up any second.

Serenity: (nods and runs to the elevator)

Aya: When I win this duel, you will bring Alec back!

Celtas: Fine then. But that will hardly ever happen. Well, I'll start. (gets out 5 cards. Draws a card.)...I play a magic card face down. That ends my term.

Aya: All right then. (draws a card) I play Reckless Gunner in attack mode! (1600 attack. 2000 defense.) ..(thought) Her face down card might be a trap. (looks at her hand.thought) I don't have dress sphere in my hand now. So probably it will be a good idea. (out of thought) I end my term.

Celtas:(draws a card. evil laugh) Such a scared peaseant. What's the matter with being scared of(reveals face down card) Swords of Revealing Light!

Aya: (grunts and looks angry. Thought) I knew it.......

Celtas: Now you can't attack for 3 whole turns.

Mai: It's only the starting of the duel and already Celtas is taking control.

Tristan: Don't say that, Mai! I beat she has a plan!

Lex: Beat the shit outta this freak woman, Aya!

Yami: (smirks and nods.)

Aya:...(nods.)

Celtas: Now I play Dragon of the Sorceress! ( 1700 attack. 400 defense) Attack her Gunner now!

Dragon: Attacks Gunner.

Aya:ugh! (3900 lifepoints)

Yami: Aya, you can still win! Just think!

Aya: (draws a card)..(smirks)...Time for your swords to go away...I play monster reborn! (gunner comes back) Then I play Magic of Dispel! This allows me to destroy a magic card!

Celtas: (grunts)

Aya: Then I play the magic card, Trigger Happy! This allows my gunner's attack to go up by 500 attack points!

Celtas: Dammit!

Aya: Go, Gunner! Attack her Dragon with Missiles of Defeat!

Gunner: (destroys dragon. Celtas now has 3800 lifepoints)

Mokuba: Go, Aya!

Yami: Yes!

Kaiba:......

Aya: Now I play the card pot of greed! (draws two more cards) And I place two cards face down and end my term.

Celtas: That was just a lucky shot. (draws a card)...(smirks) I play Jinzo in attack mode!

Aya: No!!

Jinzo: Say goodbye to your trap card!

Aya: (one of her cards go away)...

Celtas: I play Retreat. I put Jinzo back in my hand.

Yami: (thought) Why the hell did she do that?

Celtas: Now I play ritual of the price! This allows me to sacrifice a monster in your hand and a monster on my side of t! Show me your hand, you failure!

Aya: Very well, (shows her hand)

Celtas: I think I would like to sacrifice Magician with the Thousand arrows and my Jinzo. Then I summon Tri Hroned Dragon!

Aya:....

Celtas: (evil laughs.) Say good bye to your lifepoints!Tri-Horned Dragon! Attack her gunner!

Everyone: (except Aya and Kaiba) Aya!

Aya:...???!!! (her gunner gets attacked. A big cloud of smoke covers her)

Celtas: (starts out with a small laugh. Gets louder)


	9. Call of the God

Celtas: (evil laugh) 

Yami: Aya! You there?! 

Aya:....(smoke slowly clears)..(smirks) Hiya! 

Yami: (smirks and looks Celtas' lifepoints.) Oh, Celtas........... 

Celtas: What, Pharaoh? 

Yami: Look at your lifepoints. 

Celtas: Huh? (looks. 2375 lifepoints are left) What the hell? 

Lex: Whoo-hoo! 

Tristan: I knew she had a stradegy 

Mai: Nice going, kid. 

Aya: (thought)...Nice going..kid..... 

Celtas: But-- 

Aya: But nothing. You see, Celtas(puts quotation marks)"All-Mighty". (smirks) When you attacked I revealed my face down card;, dress sphere. It allows me to change my gunner into any sphere hunter. And I chose black mage. With the cost of 200 lifepoints ( 3700 lifepoints left), I used Black Mage's special ability. It blocks the attack of your tri-horned dragon and destroys your monster. It also takes away half of the dragon's attack points from your lifepoints. 

Celtas:grr.....you'll pay for that. (looks at her hand) I set a card face down and end my term. 

Aya: All right, my turn( draws a card) 

Kaiba:..uh....(to Mokuba) I forgot to do something. I'll be back, ok? 

Mokuba: (nods) 

Kaiba: (runs in the elevator) 

(In Alec's room) 

Serenity: Oh, Alec. Please walk up. (thought) She has been one of the most important inspirations to me. 

(flashback) 

Serenity: (on the way to battle city arena with the others. Looks at Alec)I'm so glad we're getting to see each other again. 

Alec: (looks at Serenity with a happy grin.) I know! (looks up at the sky)...Hey...you ever had any guy trouble.... 

Serenity: What?!..um..no.... 

Alec: (smirks) Let me know when you do, all right? 

Serenity:...(nervously smiles and nods) ok.(thinks back to Joey's duel) My dream was to see Joey duel....I hope it happens soon. 

Alec: (looks at the ocean)......The dreams are beautiful tonight. 

Serenity: Dreams? 

Alec: Don't your dreams go across the ocean? 

Serenity:.....I don't...know.....what...that means....(looks at Alec confusingly) 

Alec: You get it some day. (gives Serenity a hard noogie) 

Joey: Hey, Alec! You hurtin' Serenity?! 

Alec: What the heck, man?! (runs up to Joey and punches him in the arm. Serenity just stands there feeling her head. Alec looks at her and gives her a peace sign and gives a wink) 

(goes back to the present) 

Serenity: Now I get what she means.....Your dreams will last forever... 

Kaiba: (comes in)... 

Serenity: (turns.) Oh...hi. 

Kaiba:..How's she doing? 

Serenity: She hasn't said one single word. 

Kaiba:...keep an eye, all right? 

Serenity: mm. (looks at Alec. All of the sudden Alec's chest gives a flash. Gasp) 

Kaiba: What was that? 

Serenity:..I don't know. 

(at the duel) 

Aya: (has 1300 lifepoints. Celtas has 2300. Has White Mage on the field. Celtas has Ramuh on the field[ 3500 attack. 2000 defense])..ugh...how can I beat that thing...?...(draws a card)..??!!! (it's her egyptian god card Serpent of Osiris. Thought) I need this card. But how am I going to summon it..? (looks in her hand) ..(gasp. Sees Quadruple.) I play the magic card Quadruple! It multiplies the monster I have on my side of the field into 4! (White Mage turns into four) Now I sacrifice three of them and summon my all powerful Egyptian god card, Serpent of Orsiris! 

Kaiba: (comes out of the elevator. Eye widens. Thought) It's the serpent. I've been waiting to see it in action...(walks over to Mokuba. Mokuba is in amazement) 

(strong wind blows. Everyone is holding on to the sides.) 

Yami: (almosts flies off. But holds on strong. Thought) So that's why Aya tells me to eat more. 

Joey: (sees a huge green serpent right in front of his eyes) Whoa, Mama dukes! 

Duke: That is one big pieceof power... 

Namu: (thought) Yes, the Egyptian god card..soon I will have it in my hand.....(does a small smirk) 

Celtas: (evil laugh) Idiot! Don't you know that the atack points of the Serpent rely on lifepoints?! Your serpent only has 1300 attack points! 

Aya: (sarcasticly) Gee, I did not know that. Oh, shut up. You think I'm stupid? I didn't only use quadruple to sacrifice. Look on the field. 

Celtas: (sees White Mage) So? It only has 2500 attack. None of your monsters have enough to defeat my Ramuh! 

Aya: Think again. (flips her hair behind her ear) 

Tea: Do you know the stradegy that she has, Yugi? 

Yami: (nods) I know it. 

Lex: What is it? 

Yami: You'll see, Lex. You'll see. 

Aya: You're so stupid to only rely on attack points. (glares at Celtas) By discarding three cards, I can get White Mage's special ability. She can give me 3000 lifepoints! 

Celtas: aw crap! 

Aya: Now my serpent! Attack her Ramuh with Water of Rage! 

Celtas: (loses 100 lifepoints leaving her with 1300 lifepoints)no! 

Aya: You're finished! White Mage attack directly! 

Celtas: (loses all her lifepoints. Kneels down. ) I..lost..to...this pathetic fool....? 

Mai: Yea-hea! 

Lex: You go, sis! 

Aya: (looks at Mai and Lex and smiles happily) Hehe! We're going to get Alec back! 

Celtas: Oh really? (slowly stands up. Looking down. Slowly looks at Aya with flaming red eyes) 

Aya: (gasp) 

Celtas: (runs towards Aya fast to slash her with her sword) 

Aya: (gasp. About to take her sword out. But Celtas slams her weapon and millennium chain on the wall.) Hey! (looks at Celtas. Covers her face)AAHHH!!! (hears a sword clash.)...huh? (slowly looks. Sees Yami standing in front of her with a defense position with his sword) Yami! (quickly stands up and grabs Yami's arm and gets behind him) 

Yami: Don't you dare hurt Aya! Don't you dare hurt anyone else! If you do, you're going to have to deal with me! 

Celtas: hm...such a protective lover... 

Yami:.... 

Lex: Yo, sis! 

Aya: (turns around quickly. Lex throws her the millennium chain and her sowrd. Aya catches it and put the chain on. Lex gets on the dueling platform and has a the weapon Serge has in Chrono Cross[don't sue!]. Aya looks ready to attack. Yami gets ready to attack. So does Lex) 

Roland: There will be no fighting onthis blimp! 

People on dueling platform: STAY OUT OF THIS!!! 

Roland:....(slowly backs away) 

Yami:..Aya...Lex...(smirks at Celtas) Let's beat the shit out of her! 

Joey: (Jumps on) Don't leave me out! 

Tristan and Tea: (jump on .take out their weapons) Us too! 

Celtas: (gets her sword out) All right then..... 


	10. Still Gone

Just to let you know, Lex has silver hair and gold eyes. He wears a black sleeveless shirt and black pants and wears gloves that look like squall's gloves[don't sue] He has a silver design on his shirt that looks like Seifer's design on his shirt[don't sue]) okie! 

FIGHT!!!!!!!! 

Celtas:NOOO!!!!!!!(starts to glow. All the sudden someone else comes out of her body. The person is unconscious.) 

Lex and Aya: Dustria?! 

Everyone: DUSTRIA?!! 

Duke: Who's she? 

Aya: Talk later. 

Celtas: (her spirit comes out of Niato. Naito lays unconcious) 

Lex: Naito! (runs up to her and picks her up) You ok, cuz?! 

Naito:.... 

Kaiba: Get the medical team. 

Roland: Right away sir. 

Aya: Dustria! 

(everyone crowds around. Except Kaiba) 

Mokuba: Are they going to be all right? 

Mai: I think so. 

Aya: (uses curaga on Naito several times. Naito wakes up slowly) 

Naito:..what happened? 

Aya: (smiles) You all right? 

Naito:...yea..I guess....(looks next to her)..What is Dustria doing here? 

Lex: Let's talk later. Right now we need to get both of your asses in bed! 

(In Naito's room) 

Dustria: (resting on the bed next to Naito's bed. Slowly wakes up)....(sees Lex looking at her)...L...L...Lex..? 

Lex: (smiles) Yea, it's me. You feeling ok? 

Dustria:...(slowly smiles and slowly nods)..(hugs Lex. Lex blushes and is surprised. But then hgs her tighter) 

Lex: I haven't seen you in a long time... 

Dustria: (tears in her eyes) Yes.I've missed you and the others so much.... 

Aya and Yami: (watching without them noticing. They look at each other and smile and look back) 

Yami: ahem( coughs) 

Lex and Dustria: (quickly let go of each other and blush) 

Aya: (punches Yami on the arm lightly) You had to ruin the moment. 

Yami: (scratches the back of his head and smiles) Heh heh. 

Lex: (still blushing) um..so..how is Naito doing? 

Aya: Hyper as ever. 

Yami: Now come on. We gotta have a talk. 

Dustria: (nods and slowly stands up in her dress. They all walk out) 

( In Alec's room) 

Alec: (slowly opens her eyes halfway) 

Serenity: (gasp) Alec! 

Alec: (slowly stands up and walks like Naito did slowly and walks out) 

Serenity: Alec! (runs out to follow her. Accidently bumps into Kaiba) Kaiba! 

Kaiba: What? What happened? 

Serenity: It's Alec! She doesn't seem to be herself. 

Joey: (hears Serenity) Alec?! Where did she go?! 

Serenity: (points a direction) 

Joey: Let's go get her then! (they run in that direction. Kaiba follows them) 

Alec:.....(still walking that way) 

Kaiba: Alec! (reaches up to her) Alec----AAHHH!!! (the barrier slams him on the wall) Ugh...... 

Serenity: Are you okay?! 

Kaiba: (slowly nods. Looks around for Alec. Alec walks into a glowing light. Slowly fades away in. The light disappears) NO!!! 

Joey and Serenity: Alec!!!! 

Kaiba: (sees on the floor the ring)...???!!! Alec!!!!!!   
  
Alec:..(slowly wakes up).............huh...? (slowly gets up. Her eyes are half closed)......(looks around slowly. Stand up. Puts both hands holding her ring necklace.)....(gasp) This isn't the battle city tournament blimp...This is...........(slowly walks back) An ocean shore...?!!! (looks down. Has a tear in her eye. Thought) Where am I...? 

(In Lex's room) 

Naito: Alec disappeared?! Oh no, this is all my fault( covers her face in tears crying) I feel so horrible! 

Dustria: Naito! Naito! It's not your fault. Celtas took over our bodies. 

Tea:..Lex? 

Lex: Yea, babe? 

Tea; Don't call me that! 

Lex: Sorry, sweetheart. 

Aya: (punches his arm hard) 

Lex: Ow! Dammit! 

Tea:.......When you said 3 and a half ancient summoners...what did you mean? 

Lex:..Oh, that! That! Well, there were oringinally 3. But Urella got her personality separated somehow in the past. 

Tea:...oh...but you wouldn't call that 3 in a half. You would call that 4. 

Lex: Whatever dude! Well, Celtas is gone, so....It's back to Dustria and Naito. 

Tristan: Who are you suppose to be anyway? 

Dustria: Me? Oh, I am the princess of Ullessu. But...10 years go.... She took over me. I don't know how it got to Naito though. 

Joey:...do you know where Alec might be? 

Dustria: Iheard inside Naito's body that Celtas sent her to the virtual world. That's all I know.... 

Joey: dammit! How are we suppose to find her?! 

Aya: (slowly closes her eyes)... 

Yami: (puts his hand on Aya's shoulder.) Kaiba must be really upset. 

Joey: (shrugs) 

(Kaiba's room) 

Kaiba: (punches the wall hard) Shit! Dammit! (thought) Alec! Where the hell did you go?!(popens his fists slowly and looks at the ring)....(thought) I feel like throwing this outside. But I shouldn't...(sigh)..Alec...... 

(in the hall) 

All duelist please report to the next choosing. 

Lex: Seriously I think that's a recording. He sounds exactly the same everytime. 

Choo-choo-coosing. Choosing. Choosing. Hoosing. 

Naito: You're right! It is a recording. 

Kaiba: (puts his hand on his face and shakes his head) 

Lex: You know, Kaiba. You look familiar. 

Kaiba: You know, Lex. I think I don't care. (walks away) 

Lex: Scrooge!!!! 

Dustria: Please stop fooling around, Lex. Let's go. 

Lex:..um..o...sorry. 


	11. Two Worlds

Mokuba: The next duel will be between... 

Roland: Joey Wheeler! 

Serenity: (claps ) Yay! Yay! 

Joey: OH, yea baby! 

Yugi: Wonder who you're going to duel... 

Joey: oH, who cares?! I'm dueling! 

Roland: Joey Wheeler will be dueling Marik Ishtar! 

Marik:.... 

Joey: Oh, yea! I'm going to kick your ass, Marik! 

Marik: OH, I would love to see that........(walks in the elevator) 

Aya:....You better win this Joey or I'm gonna have to kill you. 

Joey: You got it! 

(In the middle of the duel. In the virtual world) 

Alec: (running in the grass confusingly[it's like rinoa. Don't sue] breathing hard. ) Hello?! Anyone?! (slowly stops)...Joey...?.....Serenity...?.....Mokuba...?.....(tears)...Seto...?...(sees a village far ahead).....it's...better than nothing...(runs) Maybe I can find everyone there. I probably got unconcious for a long time. Wonder who won the tournament. 

(in Joey's dream) 

Tea: Earth to Joey! 

Joey: (slowly wakes up)...huh..what? (sees Tea, Tristan, Yugi, Aya, Alec, Bakura, and Duke)..where am I? 

Tristan: You're in a middle of a duel! Now come on! 

Joey:..What duel? 

Aya: (sighs and kicks Joey in the knee) 

Joey:ow!!! 

Aya: Pay attention on preparing your deck! 

Yugi: She's right, Joey. 

Joey: (takes out his deck. But then falls down) Ow! 

Alec: (sigh) Joey..... 

Duke: (hits him with a dice) Get up! 

Kaiba: (from the back.) Give it up, Wheeler( smirks) 

Joey: (While kaiba's walking away) Grr....damn you.. 

Tristan: Don't pay attention to that freak. 

Yugi: Now let's get your deck together. 

Joey: (sees Lex, Naito, Mai, Serenity and Naito) Huh? You guys? Why are here? 

Mai: This is a dream, you dope. So it doesn't have to make sense. Just be glad it's not you skiing in your underwear. 

Serenity: This is your big day Joey. How can we miss it? 

Lex: We got your back all the way! 

Dustria: (smiles softly and nods) 

Naito: Go beat Marik Joey! (kisses Joey on the cheek. Joey blushes and slowly nods.) 

Tea: It's time to go. (everyone is about to walk away.) 

Joey: (tries to get up. But can't)...um...a little help, you guys? 

Mai: Oh, Joey. Stop fooling around! 

Joey: No, I'm serious! 

(Everyone reaches out their hands) 

Joey:...(smiles) Thanks you guys..You're the best friends I ever had... 

(the duel) 

Joey: (slowly wakes up)...huh....? 

Mai: Joey! You're awake! 

Joey: You guys...I'm lost...Can you give me the four one one? 

Tea: You're dueling against Marik....? 

Mai: And you scared us to death you ass! 

Joey: Sorry. (looks across him) Hey...Oh yeah....That guy is Marik...wait..he ain't Marik..... 

Yami and Aya: (jumpon and go to "Marik") 

Aya: Are you ok? 

Marik:..yes..I am...fine...thank you.... 

Yami: Who are you? (Joey comes and bends down) 

Marik: I am only a servant...of the real...master marik(slowly points to Namu) 

Namu: AAAHHHH!!!!! 

Tea: So Namu's Mairk?! 

Marik: (evil laugh) You stupid bitch. You're slow, woman. Of course, I'm Marik.....(gets a headache)AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(hair starts pointing up.) 

Aya: (hangs on to Yami. Yami puts his hand on her arm) 

Malik: (comes out. Smirks) I'm free again....heh heh heh. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Yami: (looks at him like he's crazy. Which he is but...um...yea...ok)grr................. 

(Virtual World) 

Alec: (looks around in the village)..Hello?..Anyone..?..Hello? 

Boy and Girl: (looks from a house)...??!!(run out)are yoo lost? 

Alec:..um..not really but..yea..I guess. 

Girl: Well, this is the only village awound hwere. 

Alec:..Did you see a group of friends that dressed kind of..um..not like you? 

Boy:..(shakes his head) 

Alec:...oh..ok...(gets a headache.thought) What's happening to me..?(out of thought)..ugh..(faints) 

Girl: Oh no! Uncle Varon!!!! 

Alec:...(thought)..where..am I...? Where is everyone...?....Seto....answer back....Seto...where are you...? Seto.......................


	12. Another Loss

Mai:...poor Odion........ 

Joey:..yea...I can't believe we all thought he was Marik....damn, I feel so stupid in believing "Namu". 

Dustria: Please, he fooled us all...even though...I don't even know who he is... 

Mai:...When you have no friends.....it's hard to win..... 

Joey:..That's why I won! I could get up with you guys cheering me on( Tells them about the dream) 

Tristan: That is so touching as the dream you had when you were making vvanilla pudding with that monkey.. 

Joey: Shut up, man! (strangles Tristan) 

Serenity: Joey.... 

Aya: (standing next to Yami) Oh yeah, and the one where you were dreaming about dancing with donuts in your boxers( laughs hard) 

Joey: Aya! (strangles Aya) 

Aya: (chokes. Kicks him in the stomach) 

Yami: (sweatdrop)uh... 

Lex: Uh....you guys... 

Joey: Why you-- 

Aya: Wait, shouldn't we go to the choosing? 

Joey: (stops) Yea, you're right! I want to find out who duels! 

Duke: Then let's stop talking about it and go! 

(everyone walks out.) 

Mai: Hey Joey. 

Joey: (turns around) Yea, Mai? 

Mai: That dream.... 

Joey: Um...which..one? 

Mai: The one without the dancing donuts or the monkey...Was I in that one? 

Joey:..uh..um..uh.. 

Tea: (looking at them) 

Joey: (thought) I can't let Mai know I thought about her!(out of thought) Uh, no! Sorry! Maybe next time! My dream was about guy stuff! Ya know, Playin Soldiers, eatin donuts, driving cars, eating donuts, using guns, eating donuts...arite, that's about it! Okie, bye! (walks out fast) 

Tea: (pouts) Geez..(walks out) 

Mai:..(thought) Well, that's ok. I'm use to being lonely anyway......(turns to Odion. Thought) Me and you are alike. We have no frieds. Besides, the one you can truly depend on is yourself..(walks out) 

(Virtual World) 

Alec: (slowly wakes up) 

Boy: You're awake! 

Girl: Yay! 

Boy: Yippee!! 

Alec:...um...can I ask you guys a question? 

Boy: Sure. 

Alec:...where am I? 

Girl: You're on Memory Islands! 

Boy: Yup! In the V.W.! 

Alec: V.W.? 

Girl: No one knows what that stands for. But I don't think it matters. Do you, Danny? 

Danny: Nope, Erie. 

Alec:..ok...(slowly stands up) Who's that Varon guy? 

Erei: Uncle Varon? Oh, he just left on a mission with a guy anmed Rune 

Alec:..oh..ok....Can you show me around here? 

Danny: Sure!(they run out. Alec walks out) 

(at the choosing) 

Joey: Mai! You got chosen! This is gonna be so cool! 

Mai:...(walks to the elevator) 

Naito: Hey, don't you want to know who you're dueling? 

Mai: I'll find out when they get up the top.(stops) 

Lex: Hey, can't you be excited? 

Mai: Get excited for me. 

Lex: um...ok..Yippee!! Whheee!!! 

Aya: (puts her hand on her face) 

Joey: Hey, we'll go with you. 

Mai: Get a life Joey! I don't need anyone rooting for me! I can do this on my own! Besides, some blonde knucklehead is starting to annoy me! 

Joey:..wow...(looks at Naito) She really hates you. 

Naito: She's talking about you, jackass! 

Joey: What?! (Mai goes in the elevator. Thought) Girls..... Tch, what bitches. 

(virtual world) 

Alec: Some things changed about this place ever since I left here 3 weeks ago...(she's saying this to herself. But Danny and Erie heard her) 

Erie: You lived here before? 

Alec: No, I visited here with my frieds. 

Danny: We never saw you before. 

Alec: I never saw you guys either... 

Moogle: (flies up in front of Alec) Kupo![don't sue! I just love moogles and chocobos!] 

Alec: (giggles) Hiya, cutie..... 

Moogle: (goes in Alec's arm) 

Alec: (laughs. Looks at boy and girl) who's this little guy? 

Boy: That's Cookie. Our Moogle. 

Alec: Are you guys brother and sister? 

Girl: (nods) See? We look alike! Hehe! 

Alec: (smiles . Gets a headache) Ugh... 

Boy: Are yoo okay? 

Alec: Yes, I'm--AAHH!!( a vision gets in her mind. The screen turns all black except for her. Mai is kneeling on the floor. Thought) Mai?! Wait, that's the battle city tournament! 

(battle city) 

Mai: ugh... 

Joey: Let's go cowboy! 

Marik: (evil laugh) fool. (raises up his millenium rod. Joey freezes) 

Joey: (thought) What the?! I can't fuckin' move! Mai! Mai! 

Mai: Joey! (looks angrily at Marik) What the hell did you do to him, Marik?! 

Marik: That is not important. (smirks.) Do you remeber that duel we made? If I win, you're to go to the shadow realm! 

Mai: The...the..shadow realm?..what'd..that? 

Aya: (thought) Oh no! Mai...! (Yami is unconscious and has his head on her shoulder. Aya is sitting down on the dueling platform thingy.) Leave me alone, Marik! 

Marik: You better be quiet or you'll be in the same state as your friend, Alec! 

Aya: How do you know she's there?! You weren't at that duel! 

Marik: True, but I do have a connection with a little someone I would like to call Celtas! 

Aya:....... 

Marik: (turns to Mai and raises his millennium rod) 

Mai: AAHHH!!!!! (the screen fades to the beach. Mai is stuck in an hourglass) Wh-where am I?! 

Voice: Watch out, you guys! Cuz here comes the Wheelers! (I don't own that line) 

Mai: (looks. Sees Serenity and Joey running to the water.) Joey?! Serenity?! 

Marik: Oh that's not all... 

Mai: (looks at the water. See Aya holding a beach ball next to Yugi[she's wearing's a army green tank top and dark green shorts laughing)   
Tea: Hey!! Come on in! The water"s great! 

Lex: (in black swimshorts. Naito[ In yellow bikini jumps on his back) AAAHH!!!( falls in the water. They get back up and Naito is grinning. Lex glares at her. Dustria[ red bathing suit]giggles) 

Mai: huh? What? What's going on? 

( same scene in the show with Tristan and Duke. But Alec pushes them both down in the water. She laughs like crazy) 

Mai: Alec?!!! What's going on?!!!! (Alec fades away She's gone! 

Marik: That's just your imagination. She's not there anymore in your life, remember? Oh, yes. You're not in their lives anymore! And they seem very happy without you, my dear...(evil laugh) 

Mai:.....(looks back at them)...... 

Marik: You're in the shadow realm now, Mai(evil laugh. Stands up and is about to wallk away) Oh, yes. (turns. ) My Egyptian god card( Takes it out in the middle of the hourglass. Sand falls) 

Mai: AAHHH!!!! (the screen slowly turns black except Mai. Sees Joey.) Joey! 

Joey: (slowly turns) Hey Mai! 

Mai: Please don't leave me here! 

Joey: See ya! (slowly disappears) 

Mai: No! Wait! Please (this part echoes) Come back!!!!!! 

(battle city) 

Mai: (faints) 

Joey: (can move) Mai! Mai! (pciks her up. Sees Marik walking down the duel platform thingy)grr....damn you Marik! Wait till I deal with you! 

Marik: (smirks) We'll see...(walks to the elevator and the door closes) 

Everyone: (except Kaiba and Mokuba[who's downstairs]) MAI!!( They run up to her and Yami) 

Aya: Mai.......Yami... 

Tea: Yugi, wake up! 

Serenity: Mai, please wake up....please... 

Naito: Wake up! 

Duke: God dammit! Some one wake up! 

Yami:...ah... 

Duke: Whoo-hoo! I said the magic words. 

Everyone(except Yami and Kaiba): NOT HELIPING! 

Duke:...... 

Aya: (looks down at Yami) Yami..! (lets him straightens up and she hugs him tight quickly) 

Yami: oommff!!( while getting hugged) 

Joey: Yo, Yug, you all right? 

Yami: (slowly get s Aya off.) Yes, I'm all right. But are you and Mai ok? 

Joey: Yea, but Mai isn't...Damn, damn, damn ,damn...DAMN! 

Dustria: Let's take her inside. 

(everyone nods. Joey carries Mai inside the elevator) 

Joey: (thought) I'm sorry I let you down, Mai. But I promise, I will get my revenge! 


	13. The Spell,,, my fav chap so far,,,

(virtual world) 

Alec: (thought. Still having the headache seeing everything at the battle city) No...Mai.....Mai...(cries)...you're lost.....in the shadow realm....wait....Am I...in the shadow realm too?...maybe...(looks at the Erie and Danny. Thought)..or is it?...maybe yes...maybe no.....(out of thought) Sorry. Must have been a small headache. 

Erie:..ok.... 

Danny: (looks at his watch) Oops! Sorry, Alec! It's time for dinner! You wanna come? 

Alec: No thanks. Im not that hungry. 

Erie: Hey, at least let us bring a soy sauce chicken wing out for you. 

Alec:....(smiles) You guys are sweet, thank you. (watches Erie and Danny run inside)....(looks up at the sky)...(touches her necklace).......takes off her shoes and puts her feet in the water)...(the wind blows. She touches the back of her neck.)....(looks down. Sees a different face) Huh? (shakes her head. Looks again. Her own reflection shows.)......must be my imagination.....(looks up at the sky) I feel like I'm already in an imagination. 

(Mai's room) 

Aya: (tears in her eyes)..Mai... 

Yami:...(hugs her softly and looks at Mai)......(in his mind. Looks at Yugi. Thought) I can't believe that happened... 

Yugi: I know...what did she do to make him do that? 

Yami:..No reason at all. Marik is a cheating son of a gun. 

Yugi:.... 

Yami:...(looks at Aya crying.) Aya..it's ok... 

Joey: I feel like throwing Marik out the window or killing him with my shotgun! 

Serenity:...Joey....(cries) I dont want you to go too. You've seen what Marik did to Mai.... 

Joey:...Serenity.... 

Duelist, please report to the dueling platform 

Lex: Hey, a new recording! 

Naito: Yay! 

Serenity: I'll stay here and watch Mai. 

Joey: Wait, Seren-- 

Serenity: don't worry brother. I'll be fine.. 

Tristan: Trust her man. She'll be fine like she says. 

Dustria: Besides..I, myself, was thinking of keeping your friend, Mai, company. 

Joey:...(nods) Be careful, all right? 

Serenity: ok. 

Yami: Let's go. 

(goes to Kaiba walking down the halls) 

Kaiba: (thought. His flashback to the first time Alec and him first met)........... 

([don't sue this part. Itr's kinda like when Squall and Rinoa first meet .] flashback. At a dinner party. Kaiba is 15. Leaning on a wall with his arms crossed and looking down[he's wearing what he wear in season one.]) 

Kaiba: (thought) Why the hell did I come here? This is sch a fuckin waste of my time. I feel so stupid. (looks up at the sky. Many falling stars from the sky)........(looks at the dance floor. Sees a girl he seemed kinda out of the ordinary[maybe because she's drawn better than the unimportant people?])...? 

Alec: (looking around in her midnight blue dress and black high heels high heels[don't sue. She really looks like Rinoa except for the streaks in her hair and her eyes. She happens to look at Kaiba)...(gives a grin and points to the dance floor) 

Kaiba:...(looks at her confusingly) 

Alec: (rolls her eyes while smiling and walks up to him) You know, you're the cutest guy here at this party, you know? 

Kaiba:... 

Alec: You don't care do you? Oh, well.....anyway...(puts her hands behind her back and bends down to see his face.swings a little) dance with me? 

Kaiba:....in your dreams... 

Alec:...Oh really?..Maybe this is a dream...(smiles and puts her hands on her hips) O, lemme guess. You'll only dance with someone you like,eh? 

Kaiba:.... 

Alec: (sighs and puts her arms in a shrugging pose.) Ok then! I know just the spell to make you like me! 

Kaiba: (thought) this girlis such a freak( out of thought) Oh really? 

Alec: Sure do! Let's see...what was it again...? (grabs his hands and makes himself slap his own face) 

Kaiba: (shakes his head) What the heck was that for?! 

Alec: Wait, sorry. Wrong spell. That was the spell to remember a dream. 

Kaiba: (thought) Oh my god....is this girl serious? 

Alec:Hmm....Oh, yes! (put her finger at his eyes. He kinda jerks. Touches his face) I-will-make-you-like-me. I-will-make-you-like-me. I-will-make-you......(spins her finger at his nose 2 times) Like me! (claps her hands)..Did it work? 

Kaiba: I doubt it. 

Alec: (puts her hands on her hips) Do you even know...how..to dance? 

Kaiba: Sure, I just don't want to. 

Alec: chicky-cat! Chicky-cat! Chicky-chicky-chicky-cat! 

Kaiba: (thought)geez....she needs mental help(out of thought)... 

Alec: You'll do fine.(grabs his hands and winks. Drags him to the dance floor) I'm looking for someone. I feel out of place not dancing while looking. 

Kaiba: ???!!!! (gets dragged) 

(Waltz for the Moon starts.[don't sue. I don't own this part]. Some same moves. No mistakes. When Squall gets the moves right, the moves are different. Fireworks come at the end.they both look. Alec looks around and stares. Kaiba looks at her confusingly) 

Kaiba:..Is..something wrong..? 

Alec:..Huh? Oh, nothing. Thanks for the dance. I found who I needed to look for(gently grabs his hand. Kisses his cheek. 

Kaiba: ??!! (feels his cheek slowly) 

Alec: (giggles. Lets go of his hand and about to walk to oreintal gardens. Stops. Turns. ) Hope we can dance again some other time. Hope the spell works! (waves a little. Winks and sticks out her tounge a little. Stops. Gives a peace sign) See ya! (walks away like Rinoa did.[it looked funny].) 

Kaiba:.....(looking strangely at her. Thought) Who the hell is she...? 

(back to the present) 

Kaiba: (walks.)...Looks like that ain't going to happen......(sees the elevator.walks to it. Gets on. The door closes) 

(Virtual World) 

Alec: (eating chicken wings) Hey, this is good. Tell your mother that. 

Erie: Okie! (sitting on her chocobo) 

Chocobo: kweh!! 

Danny: Choci, you want to search for treasure now? 

Choci: KWEH!! 

Erie: (sighs) Choci, there hasn't been that much treasure anymore... 

Alec: OH....really? (stands up and smirks) Well, you got to look harder. Good thing you got me. I found so many things I thought was rare in my backyard. 

Danny:oooo............... 

Erie: Hey, maybe with more help, we can! 

Danny: Yay! Let's do it! 

Choci: KWEEHH!!!! 

Alec: (laughs) Come on! (puts Danny on Choci and walks with them aroun the island. Thought) gee, this seems familiar..... 

(In the elevator) 

Kaiba: (thinking about another memory)............. 

(flashback. It is in school) 

Kaiba: (reading before school on the fountain. Everyone is walking inside talking blah blah blah blah blah yea.) 

Alec: (walks to the gate.) 

Principal: (walking out. Sees her) Excuse me, miss! 

Alec: Huh?(looks at him) Oh, hi. I'm new here. (puts out her hand) Name's Alec Utashko. 

Principal: Oh, yes..Ms. _Alicia_ Utashko. 

Alec: Oh god... 

Principal: (looks at her outfit) Oh , Jesus christ! 

Kaiba: (slowly looks up from his book)..?(sees Alec)...????!!!( thought) It's that freak girl! 

Alec: (cocks an eyebrow) 

Principal: Ms. Utashko, why are you wearing half female uniform and half male uniform?! 

Alec: (has the girl top open with a white turtle neck[no bow. That shit was stupid]. Wearing the male pants.) So? 

Principal: It's breaking school code of conduct! 

Alec: (looks aorund. Sees Aya walking with Joey and Yugi)??!1(thought) Joey! (out of thought) What about that girl? (points at Aya. Aya notices and looks. Joey looks too Eye widen) 

Joey: (lips out) Alec?! 

Alec:( nods) 

Principal: Yes, she is wearing the male uniform. But at least it's not a mix. 

Alec: I can't stand guys! They keep peeking under girl's skirts while playing basketball at their underwear! It's rude! 

Principal: Then you shouldn't play basketball then! 

Alec: Well, basketball is my favorite sport,! 

Principal:..... 

Alec:..So...what do you say? 

Principal:..fine...but..I'll talk to your parents babout it. 

Alec: Fine with me. (watches the principal walk away. Turns to Joey.) Hi! 

Kaiba: (thought) She knows Wheeler? 

Joey: Yo!(gives a guy handshake) How's it been? 

Alec: All right. 

Joey: Yo, this is my friends, Yugi and Aya. 

Alec: Nice to meet you! Sorry I had to point at you , Aya. 

Aya: Oh, it's all right. Just to prove your point 

Yugi: So, what class are you in? 

Alec: It says here 2b. 

Joey: Us ,too! Come on! We'll show you wear it is.( They all walk to the school. Alec walks and stops to look at the fountain. Kaiba was reading. He slowly looks up. Alec looks eye widened.) 

Aya: Come on, Alec! 

Alec: (looks) Coming! (looks at Kaiba and gives him a wink. Lips out) Did the spell work? (walks away with a wave) 

Kaiba:...... 

(back to the present) 

Kaiba:.....(thought)....Alec...the second spell you did at the party worked......but....just..too late...(elevator door opens. Kaiba walks on the dueling platform. Thought) Well, there's no point of thinking about you now....Besides........(smirks with a determined face. Thought) I have some Egyptian god cards I need to get from some certain people. (a pretty much evil laugh in his thoughts) 

This is probably my favorite chapter! Whee!!


	14. The 8th Duelist

(virtual World)) 

Erie: Yay! We found a ring! Whoo-hoo! 

Danny: Yay! Yay! 

Alec: (gives a girn.) 

Erie and Danny: (whisper to each other. Alec looks at them confusingly. They look at her) 

Alec:...uh....do I have something in my teeth...?...my..nose...?..on my face..? 

Erie: No, we were just thinking....since you helped us find this ring, we want you to keep it. 

Alec:..no..I can't... 

Danny: Come on!(puts it in her palm) It's getting late. We better go home. 

Alec: Ok. See you tomorrow then. 

Erie and Danny: Bye!( run) 

Alec: Wait! 

Erie and Danny: (turn) 

Alec: Thank you. 

Erie and Danny: (salute and run home with their chocobo) 

Alec:...(looks in her palm slowly. Eye widens. ) This..looks..familiar....... 

(The duel) 

Tea: Hey, here comes the 8th duelist! 

(everyone looks. Mokuba's not there. He's researching on the winged dragon. Sees a woman with Egyptian kind clothing) 

Kaiba: (thought) So that's the 8th duelist...... 

Roland: Before staring the duel, can you please tell who you are? 

Woman: Of course. I am..(uncovers her face) Ishizu Ishtar! 

Joey: Whoa! An Ishtar! This is going to be bad..... 

Yami: Ishizu?! 

Tea: Yugi! It's the woman we met at the Domino Museum! 

Yami: I know... 

Aya:......(looks at Yami) You think she's dangerous? 

Yami: (shakes his head) Don't worry. She's the one who warned us about Marik, her brother. 

Aya: (nods and looks) 

Ishizu: Kaiba, you will give Obelisk-- 

Kaiba: Back?! Don't make me laugh...... 

Ishizu:....You will. 

Kaiba: All right then, cut the crap and let's duel! 

Ishizu: Very well then, Seto Kaiba. 

(Virtual World) 

Alec: (thought) Where have I seen this before...? It's so strange to me.....LIke a feeling from the past calling out to me....It's so weird.....(clutches the ring in her hand. Takes off her ring necklace. Puts the ring on the chain and puts the necklace back on. Her two belt chains jingle as she stands up. Slowly looks around. Looks at the forest and sees a dragon shape) Huh? (still sees it)...(walks over to the forest. Stops. Backs away. Thought) Maybe I have to fight that thing...I should go stock up on supplies. (runs back with her chain belt hitting against her thighs and her guns hitting against the side of her knees.[they hang from the belt]) 

(five minutes later) 

Alec: (runs through the forest. Looks around. Thought) Where is it? It might attack this village. I don't want that to happen. 

Voice: I'll be glad to be your summon, Kisara. 

Alec: (eye widens. Turns around. Sees b.e.w.d.) Blue Eyes...? 

B.E.: (nods) If you want me to be your summon, you'll have to defeat me first. 

Alec:..But..I'm not Kisara..or ....a summonner.... 

B.E.: Yes, you are. I can tell. 

Alec:....... 

B.E.: Trust me like you trust your blue eyes in your deck. 

Alec:.....(smirks and nods) All right then....I'll fight you.(takes out her guns) 

FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

B.E.: You're very powerful. I'll be glad to assist you whenever you need me, my summoner. (a small light goes in Alec's hand.) 

Alec:(She crosses her arms to an x and the light goes there)..That was strange......(runs out the forest. Thought) I'm tired I'll go to the inn. (walks to the inn. Thought) Seto......where are you....? 

(Mai's room) 

Joey: Hey, sis. Any luck? 

Serenity: She hasn't said a word. 

Joey:nadda? 

Serenity: nope. 

Joey:...oh..poopie..... 

Yugi: I bet she'll talk soon. 

Aya: mm-hmm. Just keep your hopes up. 

Serenity: I'm also worried about Alec. (cries) I want to see her again so badly..... 

Joey: (hugs Serenity) She'll be back...(thought) I hope.... 

Ishizu: (comes in) Is everything all right with Mai? 

(everyone turns) 

Aya: Yes, everything is all right. Thank you. 

Dustria: (walks up to Ishizu) Ishizu...we meet again.. 

Ishizu: Yes, Princess Dustria. It has been a long time since Celtas came and took control over you. 

Dustria: (nods) 

Tristan: Sorry you lost the duel. 

Ishizu: No, it's ok. 

Lex:...so...Ishizu..yea...tell me about Marik....cuz..I don't know him...only as an evil person. 

Ishizu: He was not always evil. 

Everyone(except Dustria): WHAT????!!!! 

Ishizu: (tells them everything) 

Tea:oh, so that's why............ 

Ishizu: That's why I entered this tournament; to save my brother. (turns to Yugi) Yugi, there's is something I want to give you. 

Yugi:? 

Ishizu: (takes off the millennium necklace and ives it to him) You deserve it more than I do. 

Yugi:...(slowly takes it)...(nods) Thank you, Ishizu. 

Ishizu: (nods) Use it wisely. 

(everyone walks out. Serenity and Tea stay to watch Mai. Ishizu walks out.) 

Aya: Ishizu! 

Ishizu: (slowly turns. Sees Aya walking up) Yes, my summoner? What is it? 

Aya:... 

Ishizu: You look puzzled. 

Aya:..um...whe all this..evil is over......will the pharaoh have to go back? 

Ishizu:...(closes her eyes and slowly turns)....I don't know...... 

Aya: (looks down with her hand clutching her ring necklace softly).... 

Ishizu: Perhaps maybe you can ask the pharaoh yourself... 

Aya: (looks up).. 

Ishizu:..But if he does...I know you love the pharaoh.....but...some things have to change. (walks to her room) 

Aya: (has a worried look on her face)..Yami..... 

Yugi: Aya! (runs to her)..You ok? 

Aya:....huh? Oh, yea. I'm fine. Come on. Le'ts get some sleep. 

Yugi: (nods) G'night. 

Aya:....Good night( walks to her room) 

Yugi:..(thought to Yami) She didn't say night like she always does...I think... 

Yami:(spirit) I'll go in sperate mode to talk to her. 

Yugi: (nods) 

Yami: (looks at Aya's door)......... 

This chapter was boring but........(sigh) times are tough...but it's like 2 ore 3 chapters away from the ending. So don't get that bored yet.


	15. Hearts of Dreams

Kaiba: How's the research coming , Mokuba? 

Mokuba: It's going geat, Seto. See? All I have to do is translate one more line. 

Kaiba: (nods. Looks at the screen. Eye widens) 

Mokuba: What's wrong, brother? 

Kaiba;..I..I can..understand the hieroglyphics?! 

Mokuba: What?! 

Kaiba: (thought) It's like it's english["english!"] to me! I can't believe it! (kneels down to the floor) 

Mokuba: Seto! Are you ok?! 

Kaiba:.....(thought) What does this mean?! 

Mokuba:..Seto...(thought) He's been acting weird ever since Alec...well....I want her back....I miss her....I bet he does too.... 

(Aya's room) 

Aya: (looking out the window. Thought) Yami....I don't want you to ever go...we just fell in love like a few weeks ago..... 

(Yugi's room) 

Yugi: (uses the sperate mode[ it's Like Yami's side can go out and Yugi's side can stay outside too]) 

Yami: I'll go talk. Good inght. 

Yugi: G'night. 

Yami: (walks out. Goes to Aya's room. Opens it. Sees Aya sleeping on the floor next to the window)....(goes to Aya. Bends down. Sees tears)...Aya... (nudges her softly) 

Aya:....ah...?(opens her eyes slowly)..Yami....Why are you awake...? 

Yami:Why are you sleeping on the floor? 

Aya:..oh..I must've fallen alseep looking out the window. 

Yami:.(helps her up and holds her hands in his)......I..wanted to talk to you.. 

Aya: (Thought) Is he going to say that he has to leave when this evil is over,,? No...no...pleaes don't say that....(hugs Yami) I don't want you to go back...!!(cries.regular version of Suteki na de starts[don't sue!]) 

Yami:??!!( a little surprised.) What are you talking about...?(slowly lets go of her to see a crying face).... 

Aya: (cries and slowly looks at him)..... 

Yami: (wipes her tears with his hand) Don't cry, Aya. (hugs her. Has his arms around her arms. Puts his side of his head on the top of her head. She's still crying) Tell me...what's wrong...? (hugs her tighter) I'm here...don't worry.... 

Aya: (still crying. Her head gets closer to his neck)....(slowly stops crying. Sniff)....When the evil..is over...(sniff)... 

Yami: (whispers) When it's over....what? 

Aya:...(hides her face on the side of his neck).....(sniff) 

Yami: (tries to let go to see her face. But Aya wouldn't let go.)....(puts the side of his head on her head).....It's okay....It's okay....(hugs her tighter) 

Aya:...would...you have..to...go....back....? 

Yami:...go back? 

Aya:...to..the past...in Egypt..? 

Yami:....(closes his eyes and slowly sighs)..I don't know. 

Aya: (quickly lets go) What do you mean you don't know?! You're the freakin' pharaoh for god's sake!! 

Yami: Aya--- 

Aya: (has tears in her eyes.) You should know! You should know! 

Yami: (hugs her quickly.) 

Aya: (still crying. Punches his shoulder hard serveral times.) You're the freakin' pharaoh! You're the freakin' pharaoh! You're the freakin' pharaoh!(more crying. Slowly stops punching) You're the pharaoh! You're the pharaoh! (cries more than ever. Stops punxhing and puts her arm down to hug him) You're the pharaoh I love! 

Yami:.....(has a worried look on his face)...(closes his eyes. Hugs her tighter)....(sighs. Puts his head on her head. Tear out of his eye.)....Aya.....look.....if..I do....We'll never leave... 

Aya: (sniff) What do you mean..? My spirit can't go with you...The ancient summoners have to stay...... 

Yami:...I know...I don't mean tat way... 

Aya:..(slowly lets go and has her hand on his cheek)...? 

Yami:....(touches her hand on his face.) You'll always be with me... 

Aya:...?? 

Yami:...(slowly takes her hand off his face and slowly digs in his pocket.takes out the ring necklace) 

Aya:...(touches her ring necklace)......(looks at Yami like Raine looked at Laguna when Laguna gave her the ring and they showed their rings to each other[don't sue!]. Finally slowly smiles)...... 

Yami:..I'm sorry...I don't know..if I'm leaving..or not.. 

Aya:...(sniff) It's all right.. 

Yami: (smiles. Takes her hands and holds her. Kisses her on the lips for quite a long time. Finally lets go after like 1 min. later)..... 

Aya:...(smiles).....Hey....(sits on her bed)......Do you think you can get married at 5000 years old? 

Yami:...????!!! You mean...???(quickly sits next to her. Sits the guy way looking at her shocked and surprised with the side of his arms on his thigh.) 

Aya:..no..not right now!...Just in the future....(laughs) Maybe when your 5005. (looks at him. Yami is sitting the guy way. Elbows on knees and mouth on his hands thinking)....well....old man...? 

Yami: (looks at her) Hey, I died at 15! 

Aya: (laughs).....(puts her head on the side of his shoulder)... 

Yami:..You know...maybe..we can get married.....after the tournament... 

Aya:...really...? 

Yami:..yea..... 

Aya:...(hangs on to Yami's arm) That might be fun..(slowly closes her eyes) 

Yami:...so...you like the idea...?...Aya...?( slowly looks at her) 

Aya: zzz...................... 

Yami:...(tries to get up. But Aya grabs his arm still sleeping)...(thought) Guess I have to stay here for the night......(slowly sits down and puts the side of his head on her side of the side and slowly falls asleep) 

(Kaiba's room) 

Kaiba: (researching on the computer) How can I read this? It's not like me...What do you think,Mokuba?...Mokuba?(turns. Sees Mokuba sitting on the chair).....(takes off his anti gravity coat and puts it on Mokuba)...(turns back to the computer. Typing)..... 

(Virtual World) 

Alec: ( tossing and turning and bed)...ah....(fades)   
  
Alec: (lying in the grass at night. Slowly wakes up.)...huh...?..n-n-n-ow...where am I?...(slowly stands up. Many stars are in the sky. Here with Me by Dido starts[don't sue]!) 

_I didn't..here...you leave..._

__

__Alec: (slowly looks around with her eyes half closed. Lyrics below go while this happens) 

_I wonder how I am still here....._

_I don't want to move a thing...._

__

__Alec: (slowly walks foward still looking around) 

_It might change my..memory....._

_Oh, I am what I am_

_I'll do..what I want.._

_But I..can't hide...._

__

__Alec: (eyes still half closed. Starting to sway from side to side slowly. Slowly stops walking. Closes her eyes and then opens them quickly. But they are half closed. Eye widens her eyes. Lyrics below go while this part happens) 

_I won't go...I won't sleep......_

_I can't breathe.....until you're rested here...with me._

__( fades to Kaiba stop typing. Putting his elbows on the kyboard. He puts his chin on his hands. Slowly looks at the screen.Slowly looks down. Closes his eyes. Lyrics go while this happens) 

_I won't leave......I can't hide......_

_I cannot be.....until you're rested here...with me................_

__

__(the music after this lyrics go while it fades to Alec running confusingly_. _She trips. But then quickly gets up. Running to a shadow in front of her. When she gets there, it disappears. Lyrics go) 

_I don't want to call....my friends..._

_They might wake me from this...dream...._

__

__( Alec quickly looks around confused and scared. Lyrics go while this happens) 

_And I can't leave..this bed..._

_Risk forgetting all...that's been...._

__

__(Alec looks in front of her. It shows Kaiba in front of her looking around like 7 feet away. His back is facing her. her eye widens.. Lyrics go while this happens) 

_Oh I am what I am..._

_I'll do...what I want..._

_But I...can't hide....._

__

__Alec: (the voice doesn't go. But she says this) Seto!! 

Kaiba: (slowly turns around.).....(smiles. Spreads out his arms for her) 

Alec: (starts to cry. While running to him. Lyrics go) 

_I won't go....I won't sleep..._

_I can't breathe....until you're rested here with me._

_I won't leave.....I can't hide..._

_I cannot be...until you're rested here..._

__

__(Alec finally gets to him. But she goes through him. Falls to the ground kneeling with both knees on the floor. She eye widens and looks behind him. She sees that he's slowly disappearing. Not looking at her. His back is facing her. She cries more. Soon another Kaiba pops up in front of her. He does the same thing. Alec looks at him. Looks around. Sees many shadows of Kaiba all around her. Lyrics go while this happens) 

_I won't go...I won't sleep..._

_I can't breathe....until you're rested here with me._

__

__(slowly fading to Alec still kneeling on the floor. The screen turns black and she's still there. Tears drop to the floor. Goes to her face looking down and her hands against the floor. Touches her necklace still crying. Lyrics go while this happens) 

_I won't leave.....I can't hide....._

_I cannot be...until you're rested here with me.............._

__

__(It doesn't reapeat. But I'll just add it[don't sue. I don't own the song or yugioh.) 

(slowly fades to Kaiba walking in the control room with Mokuba[he has his anti gravity coat still on. Shows him stepping in looking straight foward at the far away Kaiba Corp Island. Mokuba looks up at him. Slowly goes up to Kaiba's face. Looking determined and serious. He is crossing his arms. Moves his foot to the side still looking foward. Lyrics go while thishappens) 

_I won't go...I won't sleep....._

_I can't breathe....until you're rested here with me._

_I won't leave....I can't hide........_

_I cannot be.............._

__

__( shows a side with Kaiba uncrossing his arms still looking foward. The other side Alec kneeling on the floor still crying. Lyrics slower go while this happens)__

__

_...Until...you're rested...here..with me............_

__

__(Alec's side disappears) 

Kaiba: (raises a fist) Mokuba, this is it. (clutches it harder) This is where the winner will be crowned. 

Mokuba: (looks at him)..... 

Kaiba: This is where I will win all three Egyptian god cards...(smirks and kind of does an evil laugh) And be crowned the most skilled duelist in the world!! (evil laugh) 

(virtual world) 

Alec: (the evil laugh still goes but slowly fading away. Alec is lying in bed with a scared face. Thought)...those..words....those..obsessed words......I can hear.....I can hear you....I know it's you.......Seto....you're obsessed.....I know you are....... 

Well, it was a pretty short story to me. But it was pretty good. Anyway, this is the last chapter. 3rd sequel is coming up!__

__

__

__

__

__

__


End file.
